Between today and yesterday
by Somnus Nemoris
Summary: Serie de 10 viñetas Akuroku basadas en las categorías del fanfiction. Posible SPOILER de 358/2 days.- Y mientras el barbullo crecía a velocidades alarmantes, Roxas no sabía donde esconderse.


**_N/A:_**_ se que algunos pueden estarce preguntando por qué ando publicando esto cuando debería ponerme a actualizar otras cosas mucho más importantes que no he tocado desde hace meses. La verdad es que no tengo una excusa lo suficientemente creíble, así que mejor ruego por perdón TT_

_**Advertencias: **posible SPOILER de 358/2 Days, ¡así que no me salgan después con que no avicé! ¡ya saben, eh!_

_**Discleamer:** Ni Kingdom Hearts ni sus malpensables personajes me pertenecen, todo el mundo sabe eso, son todos de Nomura-sensei, esto lo hago solo por entretención. Cero lucro  
_

**

* * *

1. Angst**

Hay muchas cosas que le hubiera gustado decirle. Cosas que —en realidad— **debió** decirle; no solo por que era su bendito derecho, sino por que estaba causándole más tristeza de la que ya estaba obligado a soportar. Y sabía que ellos como incorpóreos no podían sentir, pero sinceramente, no estaba de humor como para ponerse a pensar semejante idiotez.

Todo se estaba derrumbando, y la ausencia de Xion solo empeoraba ese incómodo y desagradable nudo en su pecho, algo que las personas con corazón llamarían culpa. Pero, ¿acaso si la traía de vuelta, las cosas volverían a ser como antes?

Imposible, por que entre ese tiempo y el presente habían demasiadas mentiras desenmascaradas de por medio, y la hora en que Roxas se enterara de todo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina; pero si había algo de lo que Axel estaba seguro, es que no estaba dispuesto a perder a ninguno de sus dos mejores amigos.

—Roxas, solo confía en mí ¿vale?

—Aquel que me hable con la verdad, ese será en quien confíe

Y salió corriendo. A ambos se les acaban las opciones y el momento de la despedida resulta ser —por ambos lados— irónico, triste y desagradablemente _insuficiente_.

...

**2. AU**

Sora le había dicho que iba a ser divertido, que iba a haber mucha gente y que no iba a parar de alucinar hasta una semana después. En realidad no estaba muy convencido, aún cuando Riku confirmó que los acompañaría durante todo el evento, no acepto sino hasta después de lidiar con la técnica asesina de su primo: los malditos _ojos de cachorro abandonado._

Así que tuvieron que viajar cerca de seis horas hasta Zanarkand y pagar un ojo de la cara por las entradas para el juego inaugural de la temporada de Blitzball, partido en el que Tidus, el amigo de Sora, haría su debut en los famosos Zanarkand Abes, y blah blah…

Nada más llegar a la entrada del enorme estadio, una avalancha de gente se le vino encima, hubiera muerto de asfixia de no ser por que alguien lo tironeó fuera de aquel tumulto asesino. Tomó una bocanada de aire para gritarle a Sora, pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta, cerró la boca de golpe. Ese definitivamente no era Sora, y por alguna razón ese hecho le hizo sonreír como idiota. Su salvador era muchos centímetros más alto que él, pelirrojo, de ojos color verde esmeralda casi irreales e increíblemente guapo… eh, un segundo… no acababa de pensar eso ¿cierto?

—Ey chico, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó su rescatista—

—Ahmdsba ahrtsda… —_mierda_—

El otro chico solo se rió y le despeinó su rubia cabellera antes de seguir por su camino.

—¡Ey, Axel! ¡Por acá!

—¡Roxas!

Quienes los habían llamado fueron Riku y Sora respectivamente. El pelirrojo chocó palmas con Riku mientras este se lo presentaba a Sora, y Roxas observaba sin cerrar la boca. Y mientras su primo lo arrastraba para que saludara al compañero de universidad del albino, Roxas pensó que tal vez no fue tan mala idea ir. Y como había dicho Sora, pasó una semana alucinando, pero no precisamente por el juego.

...

**3. Crack!fic**

A lo largo de su vida, Xigbar había visto muchas cosas. Uno o dos ojos, eso nunca fue impedimento para presenciar sucesos realmente increíbles, y no es que le gustara andar espiando o algo por el estilo, solo que era bueno para dejarse caer cuando ocurrían estas cosas interesantes. Solo que nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que podría ver algo que lo perturbase lo suficiente como para replantearse su _hobby_.

—¡Anda Roxas! ¡Que el Streep-poker es divertido! ¡En serio!

—¡Axel quítate! ¿Y no se supone que primero hay que tener cartas?

Decidido. ¡Era la última vez que se colaba por las ventanas de otros!

...

**4. Crossover**

Roxas miró a Xion, luego a Axel, luego a esas tres personas que estaban con ellos, y luego se miró a sí mismo, pensando que Xemnas no fue muy original en diseñar las túnicas de la organización. Axel se masajeó el entrecejo y suspiró antes de preguntar de nuevo…

—Entonces, ¿me decías que esas cosas se llaman…?

—Hollow, y lo que tú buscas son…

—Sincorazones

—Ah…

Ichigo sintió que algo estaba fuera de lugar, miró a Renji y a Rukia pero se declaraban tan incompetentes como él en el asunto, mientras veía a Axel que se dirigía a sus dos pequeños compañeros. Y no es que sintiera un reiatsu especialmente peligroso en esa gente pero…

Algo en ese trío se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

—Saix va a matarnos

—Nunca más le encargamos el mapa a Demyx, ¿lo captan? —dijo Axel—

—Claro… —dijeron los otros dos—

...

**5. First time**

Ocurrió en uno de esos días en que Xion no subió a la torre con ellos. Ninguno lo hubiera imaginado de esa forma aún cuando las miraditas iban y venían y rayaban el límite de lo obvio de forma casi ridícula; una cosa llevó a la otra y en uno de los pocos segundos de lucidez, Roxas se da cuenta de que el pasillo no es precisamente el lugar mas adecuado para lo que Axel estaba tratando de hacerle al desgarrarle la gabardina, y dicho sea de paso, el pelirrojo estaba demostrando muy poca paciencia a lo acostumbrado y parecía reacio a moverse de donde estaban, tampoco es que se quejara, pero de seguro tendrían problemas si a Saix o a cualquier otro en el castillo se le ocurría doblar por esa esquina.

Los incorpóreos no poseen corazón, pero las hormonas deben ser un tema aparte ¿no?, claro que ninguno se detiene a pensar tonterías cuando estaban ocupados en algo más importante. Allí donde no hay lugar para las palabras y lo único que sale de sus bocas son gemidos y suspiros entrecortados. Despacio, con cuidado pero firme, acelerando el ritmo y aumentando la intensidad de forma progresiva, todo es caliente, suave y el placer se vuelve enloquecedor a cada segundo, con cada gemido, con cada embestida el cielo se acerca hasta ponerse al alcance de una mano. ¿Coherencia? ¿Qué es eso?

El gran final llega como un estremecimiento salvaje, como un corrientazo que los deja viendo todo blanco y luego todo negro en un segundo, cansados y con la adrenalina aún a mil recorriéndoles la sangre. Como no tienen corazón, no hay un lugar donde poner la felicidad, por eso no entienden qué es esa sensación cálida y reconfortante que les rebosa el pecho mientras caen dormidos.

...

**6. Fluff**

Axel suspiró resignado y se puso a caminar, Saix se había pasado esta vez. En serio, está bien que hagan trabajar al chico duro, se suponía que era por el bien de completar lo más pronto posible Kingdom Hearts, pero darle la lata de recorrer dos mundos en un día había sido excesivo. Suerte que había ido con él, de lo contrario seguro que no regresa.

Axel sintió un leve quejido cerca de su oído y la sensación cálida en su espalda se removió un poco cuando se cerró el pasillo oscuro. Bajó a Roxas de su espalda y lo depositó en su cama, pero ni señas que de que vaya a despertar. Quitó uno de tantos mechones rubios para acariciarle el rostro, sonriendo, resignado a que el helado quedaría para el día siguiente.

...

**7. Humor**

Lo normal era que cada uno comprara su propio helado antes de subir a la torre del reloj, pero como justo ese día habían terminado sus respectivas misiones casi simultáneamente, Xion se ofreció amablemente para ir a comprarlos ella y que sus dos mejores amigos la esperaran, y por lo mismo se dio prisa para que no se derritieran demasiado.

No estaba dentro de los planes que sus tan preciados helados acabaran en el suelo nada más llegar al mirador de la torre.

—¡Perdón por la demo-…!

Axel aparta rápidamente ambas manos del bajo vientre de Roxas, y este le empuja bruscamente lejos de sí para acomodarse la ropa, con la cara completamente roja y un balbuceo tembloroso al ver a Xion llegar tan de sorpresa.

Y ella, dulce e inocente, se quedó muda.

—Xion, esto tiene una explicación perfectamente razonable. Roxas y yo…

Entonces Xion tuvo que replantearse sesenta y ocho veces esa noche el significado de la frase "mejores amigos".

...

**8. Hurt/Confort**

Axel había cambiado. No es que lo diera por definitivamente seguro, pero Roxas tenía esa sensación. Había aparecido así de la nada un día cualquiera y se alegraba por ello, por que ese nudo en su pecho se había desvanecido, pero había algo extraño. Desde que había vuelto del Castillo del Olvido, se le veía diferente a antes de partir y no está seguro de cómo debería hablarle de ello al susodicho pelirrojo.

Axel estaba preocupado. Vale, se supone que no tendría por que ya que no tiene corazón y eso, pero hay algo que lo inquieta. De nada le valdría comentárselo a Saix, pero su viejo amigo estaba muy distante de la palabra "confianza" como para conversarle de trivialidades. Su pequeña aventura en el CO le había dejado varias cosas en las que pensar, incluso Roxas le había comentado levemente que había cambiado.

Roxas… ese chico lo tenía más intrigado que antes de irse al bendito castillo ese. Estando allá con Sora, pensaba en Roxas, y ahora estando con Roxas recordaba a Sora, luego pensaba en los planes de la organización, _y todas esas mentiras de por medio_, y de nuevo en Roxas. Luego algo desagradable brotaba en su pecho.

—Supongo que puedes dar gracias de estar aquí, con la sonrisa tonta y el helado

Y Roxas le sonríe, no entendiendo bien qué quería decir su pelirrojo amigo con esto, pero lo deja de lado y Axel pretende hacer lo mismo.

...

**9. Smut**

Les habían dado el día libre.

Increíble.

Eso había puesto de muy buen humor a Axel, y ya había hecho planes; se pasaría todo el santo día durmiendo. Oh si. Por fin un día en que podría holgazanear sin que alguien fastidioso esté detrás de él mencionando misiones. O ese era el plan hasta que se cruzó con Roxas en el pasillo rumbo a su habitación, entonces se le ocurrió algo mucho mejor, aunque la cama seguía estando dentro del plan.

Primero ahí mismo donde lo acorraló en primer lugar, luego tuvieron que cambiar a la habitación del pelirrojo al escuchar gente acercarse, nada más cerrar la puerta se tumbaron en el piso y no se levantaron en un buen rato. Roxas ensució sus piernas por cuarta vez para cuando Axel decidió que era más cómodo usar la cama, y con la ropa aún a medio quitar volvió a penetrar con tanto frenesí como la primera vez.

Ya quería saber cuando les daban otras vacaciones.

...

**10. UST**

Había sido una semana más larga de lo usual, muchas misiones, poco descanso y más de una reunión en el gran salón. Saltando los detalles insignificantes del día, estaba _realmente_ feliz de poder tener a Roxas entre sus brazos. Más específicamente, sentado a horcadas sobre él, besándose y empezando a quitarse esa ropa tan incómoda. Al menos todo ese trabajo fastidioso tenía un lado bueno.

O eso pensó

—¡Oye Axel! ¡El jefe dice que hay otra reuni-…!

Al momento en que Demyx entró tan estrepitosamente en el cuarto del pelirrojo, supo que iba a terminar de forma fea, en especial cuando la vena en la frente del ojiverde creció a un tamaño nada saludable y en una de sus manos apareció un chakram.

—Ey Dem, date prisa que lleg-… ¿Qué tanto miras?... Oh…

Xigbar se quedó en el mismo estado que el rubio, solo que en su caso una sonrisa enfermizamente burlona brotó de sus labios. Cuando Xaldin se asomó se quedó tan paralizado como Demyx. Luxord, al echar un vistazo, solo sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa leve y siguió por su camino.

Y mientras el barbullo crecía a velocidades alarmantes, Roxas no sabía donde esconderse.

* * *

_**N/A:** Bueno, solo me queda agradecer a quienes se dieron la molestia de leer esto. Gracias gente, y si dejan review seré muy feliz :3_


End file.
